


北极四月

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Isolation, M/M, Moira the Seal Scientist, Seals (Animals), Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 年龄差, 慢热, 有能力设定, 科学家设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在凛冽无情的加拿大极地平原，Erik早已习于孤独和寂静。他远离文明，除了研究别无他念，建立了一种适合自己的生活。他什么也不想改变。于是，顺理成章，研究生Charles的到来颠覆了Erik曾经的一切想法——不知是福是祸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	北极四月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384865) by [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire). 



> 其他标签：内在的自我恐同（指同性恋者因社会偏见而无法接受自己的性取向），内心挣扎，海豹，海豹科学家Moira，离群索居，欲求不满（UST），伤害/抚慰，第一次

_“跟我来吧；我将去北方探寻常年不化的冰原，而冰冻严寒伤不了我一根毫毛，可那周天寒彻的滋味，却够你受的。”_

* * *

 

咖啡总是最早喝完的。

Erik忍住没有抽鼻子，关上橱柜门，将咖啡罐拿到台子上。冻僵的手指不复灵活，他抬了一下手腕，打开盖子，找到了卡在角落里的最后一点儿咖啡豆。一般来说，罐子打开会冒出一阵浓郁的咖啡香气。但在此刻冰冷的空气中，它却微乎其微。不过，等到他抠出所有的豆子、把渣子倒在锡杯内侧的滤网上，气味变浓了，充满他的鼻腔。

豆子刚够两茶勺——正好做最后一杯咖啡，如他所料。

早晨太早，沉沉的夜幕依然压在雪堆上。天际一抹亮色绯红，预示着太阳即将升起。夜空中星辰零落，鲜明地提醒着人们：过一个月，他们就要面对永恒的黄昏了；再过一个月，极夜就要降临，星星是茫茫黑暗中唯一的光亮。

Erik合上滤网，把它悬在把手上。杯子用旧了，底部有一圈褪色。它和它的兄弟是他最早带到这儿来的几样物品——还有两个杯子、一副国际象棋，以及他身上的衣服。在供给物资的飞机到来之前，他就靠这些过活，之后一段时间也是。它们够他用了，他很珍惜。不过，后来他叫人送来了那把旧扶手椅和小书架。然后，出于实用而非其它的目的，床铺上又多了一个稍微结实些的床垫。

那个床垫并不是必需品——本来就没有多少必需品——但之后他的背舒服了不少。人在这儿只需要最基本的物品，但只有做好万全准备才有可能存活。最近的城镇有八英里远，哪怕遇上紧急情况，也无人可供求援。

节能灯洒下一片柔和的光，桌腿的影子一直延伸到了破旧的书架前。除去自己的知识，他只能指望这个满满当当的书架帮忙。顶层放的基本是参考资料：云图、地磁学资料、雪与风况相关的书、历史影像、北极相关的文学作品，以及如何对付北极熊。底层堆着几本无聊消遣的小说，大多是二手书店买来的简装本经典旧作，翻得泛黄。

炉子上的水壶突然尖叫起来，壶嘴喷出蒸汽。Erik驾轻就熟地将壶从热板上拎起来，把沸水倒进杯子，等它泡好。咖啡慢慢从深棕变成黑色，薄弱的水汽从中升起，在耀眼的光线中懒懒打转。他把这个月最后的炼乳倒进去，白黑相融。

Edie会告诉他破坏好好的咖啡是极大的浪费，但Erik需要热量保暖。至少他是这么跟自己说的。

他拿起杯子就喝，也不管差点烫掉舌头。他再次望向窗外，背后的台子有点儿冰，喉咙里却热起来。窗框上的温度计停在了-25摄氏度，对于这个季节来说颇为温暖。今天不用戴护目镜了，戴当然有戴的好处，但也可能因起雾模糊视线。

Erik稍稍暖和起来，倒掉了牛奶咖啡剩下来的渣子。水池窄而深，黑色的液体泼在池壁，然后才打着转进入水道。他把滤网上卡着的碎渣弹下去，防止它们干了之后堵塞水道。他开了水龙头，涮涮杯子，然后把它倒扣在架子上晾干。

他用臀边的毛巾上擦着手，听见了站子东边的发电机发出了“噔”的一声。也就是说，假如他今晚想要热水，就得在去测量点之前看它一眼。

这时候，几乎整间厨房都被太阳照亮了，他再没有逗留的必要。门边的衣柜里放着两套大学送的极温衣物、靴子、以及其他生存必需品。不过，Erik无视了所有那些贵得荒唐的玩意儿，除了靴子。早在激动人心的新材料发明之前人们就在这儿生存了许久，自然有他的道理。保暖内衣外套上一件T恤、两件羊毛衫，足够保温。倘若还是冷，再没有什么比他的海豹皮袄更能御寒了。

他摘下墙上的双筒望远镜，检查好围巾系紧了，就挎上猎熊步枪，甩门而去。

寒气来得生猛，一如大多数早晨，无论他在这儿呆了多久。从相对温暖的室内走进北极的空气，感觉就像撞上一面冰冷的墙，咄咄逼人，毫不留情，径直轰进肺里。

尽管已经习惯，Erik却还是忍不住咳嗽起来。吸一口气，他休克的器官就适应了蚀骨的寒冷。

正东方向，太阳渐渐升起，照亮无垠的白色。哪怕过了这么久，这片雪原的沉静之美依然摄魂夺魄。他的耳畔只有自己的微弱呼吸声，有时血液流动声渗了进来，但很快就再次陷入无声，音景仍是一块干净的白板。

Erik走过站子东面，伸展能力打开发电机的门。他探测不出内部机械有什么问题，也就是说，应该是房顶的积雪进了齿轮。

Erik没脱手套。他往机器内看，里面正在飞速运转，热处理器上挂着一滩前天暴风雪的遗存。他叹口气，取出总是放在皮袄前口袋的抹布，擦掉了雪。Erik检查周遭金属，发现没有进一步损坏，于是他关上门，向那条西南方向的沧桑小路进发。

刚来站子的时候，Erik觉得这儿逼人的空旷只不过是安静罢了。相比起城市的匆匆忙忙，这种空旷才是唯一的正确选择。声音是通过空气或液体传播的波动，安静则是没有声音。然而，在这儿，在融冰的隆隆声和超声波之间，音景却是如此广阔，有别的东西填补了空白——一种能量，它的电流通往大地和大气，所经之路无所不渗。

因纽特人说邪灵藏在冰里。除非有别人的心跳为你带路，邪灵就会占据身体。传说只有萨满才能独自穿行。即使是萨满，也得清楚了解自己的心，才能安全归来。

乍一看，这种说法像是针对幽居病*的警告，但Erik在这儿呆得越久，越觉得不无道理。电流肯定跟磁北极有关，而离群索居——只与自个儿的思想为伴的生活——可能让人为了填补空虚而产生幻觉和幻听。

_*Cabin fever，幽居病，是一种由长时间呆在封闭空间内产生的不安与易怒状态。_

他经历过。摩托雪橇的引擎声渐行渐远，一片寂静中除了他自个儿的呼吸再无其他。倒没有发生什么可怕的、超自然的事情，但他的认知有了一点儿变化。他一开始没发现，但随着沉默的日子一天天过去，他感受到自己的时间观念慢慢变了。他胸中的情绪化为解脱，安下心来。

他深一口，冷空气冲进鼻腔。沉重、静止、无处不在的孤独啊，他从来不曾后悔。

到处都是平地，所以Erik走了五分钟就发现了测量点。它不比电话亭大，七英尺高，虽然老式，却能在最严苛的环境下保护仪器干燥无损。他又走了十五分钟，才接近测量点，爬上梯子，打开门。

开了灯，不同的刻度和仪表朝他回望，几乎没变。Erik从包里拿出笔记本，让自动铅笔飞过来。然后他往画好的表格里填下三个温度计、湿度计、连续测量仪的数据，用来画日夜环境的三维图。

同昨天相比几乎没有变化。大多数时候都是如此。他最开始被这儿吸引的原因之一就是千篇一律的节奏。不过，小小的变化、冰川的运动和所有缓慢的移动，并不等于不存在。所有这些日复一日的细微变化，最终都将出现在令全世界领导人恐惧尖叫的报告里，因为全球变暖的事实铁证如山。

他屁股下面正在融化的冰就是马背上的又一根稻草。但他死也不愿意离开。

毕竟，看不到的等于不存在。

收集完数据，Erik爬下梯子，朝冰面出发。气象站的地基建在永冻层上，离天然海岸很近。极圈腹地的浮冰绵延数里，冬天的时候更是辽远，探险家几乎可以从俄罗斯滑雪滑到加拿大，中途都不用下来游泳。

他走了十分钟左右，脚下发生了一点儿变化。一般来说，暴雪之后的几天，在新雪中行走愉快极了，它未经触碰，迫使你抬高膝盖——就像是切黄油。但现在，他的面前有别的什么，踩出了一条路。

Erik低下头，停下了。他的面前有别的什么。深深的脚印来自于某种沉重——

他本能地朝枪管和望远镜摸去，不假思索。他等着，呼吸散进空气，眼睛逡巡雪上。南方的山岿然不动，白雪蓝天对比鲜明。晴天下视野广阔，无遮无挡，只有风的动静，他慢慢地放下望远镜。

无论有没有模糊的脚印，北极熊都应当受到敬畏。他们不仅体型庞大，而且动作迅速，悄无声息——他们可不是凭空成为食物链顶端的掠食者的。理智上，Erik知道被袭击的几率很小，几乎不值一提——只要你小心留神。但那一点儿物理上的可能性都让他警惕，生出一股兴奋与害怕混杂的古怪情绪。

他迫使自己放松，呼出一口紧紧压抑的气，朝开放水域走去。冬天气温越降越低，冰面也延伸得越来越远，增加了通往水面的距离。好在他每月只须照料一次那些随着海浪懒洋洋上下浮动的测量用浮标，但发现它们恪尽职守而非飘离海岸或是被冰推走，总是愉快的。

他放下背包，拿出折叠量尺，丢进水中，直到它碰到浅滩。海浪增加了测量的难度，于是他不得不尴尬地跪下来，才能好好读数。他弯着腰，草草记下数字，专心得没有顾上冰下涌过的大片血红蛋白。直到右边扑起一片水花，他才注意。

两英尺处，熟悉的家伙出现了，它光滑的头颅刚刚冒出水面。Erik不由自主地笑了。他听过Moira历年来追逐海豹的所有故事，一个比一个荒唐。讽刺的是，她在西海岸奋力追赶，海豹却在对岸安上了家。原因仍然是谜，但Erik不讨厌他们和他们的叫声——只要不干扰他的工作。

不过，另一方面，一种生物天真又好奇地打量着你，这感觉相当不错。

有时候，比如黑暗沉进肺中的时候、或是皮肤下躁动发痒的时候，他想过打电话告诉Moira他们的迁徙。她拿海豹做指标很多年了，执着地跟踪着又一群往南迁徙的海豹。不过，她显然失望了，他们数量很少，那头她想要追踪的雌海豹也找不到了。

只不过是个电话。他之前也考虑过，尤其是七年前的那一周。但等到他头脑清醒一些，他就记起了原因，想到别人肯定要带着设备船只跟他一起留在气象站——

他得出的结论总是不。

海豹游近了，赞许地叫着。Erik咧开嘴，任由那双黑眼睛研究他。

“我猜，你也想一个人呆着。”他在涛声中大声说。

听到他的话，海豹把鼻子埋进了水里，只露出黑眼睛。它静了快一分钟，才又出来——然后响亮有力地喷出了一串冰水，几乎溅到他的脸上。

“喂，看着点！”Erik玩笑着朝它拍水，但海豹只是叫。Erik摇摇头，在笔记本上记下测量数据，一边留心着海豹。它跟他一样没动，只是凝视着他，呼吸的时候鼻孔大声抽动。但他刚做出站立的动作，它就昂起头来，优雅地翻了个身，露出白肚皮，然后再次消失在冰冷黑暗的大洋深处。

Erik站起来，一直望着，直到水面除去波浪外再无动静。他收起量尺，背上背包，朝站子走去。昨天以后，他多年来走的同一条旧路上积了些雪，但反正他并不需要它。

他睡着了也能找到路。身体引领他向北前进。

回到站子，他在门内清空背包，然后去了车库。它不过是几张铁皮和几堆木头的组合，却颇能发挥作用。他搬起上个月的板条箱，绑在摩托雪橇后面。戴着手套捆带子有点儿麻烦，好在扁平钩是金属做的，他很快就干完了。环境干扰少，更方便他锻炼能力，不过或许也与磁北极靠的近有关系。在这里他拥有自由，随心所欲地使用能力，不必局限于肌肉、神经、骨头这些实际上很不可靠的东西。

干完活，他抱起足够两天用的木头，走进屋里。外面的寒冷虽然清新，但他还没有愚蠢到为此染上低体温症或者冻伤，今后也要继续保持。

他关上门，在炉子里生上火，热气慢慢地温暖了仍旧寒冷的气象站。火不大，但生火是个要求时间和空气的慢活儿，不能让木头被高温渗透自己烧起来。现在的日落是三点钟，尽管Erik过着一种饿了就吃、困了就睡的生活，他还是尽量最大化利用时间。

而且，北极也不会善待身体抱恙的人。

所以，他一边看着火焰侵蚀冰冷的木头，一边执行着日常惯例。没什么特别的：简单的热身，活动肌肉、保持力量。他做得认真，稳稳地继续，直到汗水滴进眼里，他一个俯卧撑也做不起来了，不然得吐血。

他躺下来，心脏狂跳，眼睛盯着天花板，脉搏逐渐恢复了正常。汗湿的背心黏在背上，贴着冰地板很快也冷了。细看头顶的横梁，都是完全平方。尽管老旧，它们却始终承担着重任——从暴风雪到融雪的重量，甚至是屋顶上的一只北极熊。

值得信任的横梁，让你晚上合眼时不必一直担心自己在睡梦中死去。

Erik小心地起身，又检查了一下炉火。火烧得正欢，木头焦了，于是他关上炉门，拖着脚步去找角落里的收音机。它笨重又过时，年纪跟气象站一样大，却还能用，电子噪音也很小。一打开收音机就劈啪作响，然后变成了有点烦人、然而尚能忍受的白噪音。Erik在桌上摊开笔记本，换到唯一会认真听的频道等着。

他从收音机上的香烟盒里倒出几支烟。坏习惯。最早是出于叛逆，但之后伴随了他许多年，现在他既不想也不能戒了。他用指尖捻一团火点烟，然后深深地吸入肺中，又从鼻中喷出两缕烟气。房子慢慢热起来，四周静下来，一声叹息意味着今天的工作完成了。

收音机噼里啪啦，一个声音穿过静电，重又吸引了他的注意力。

“Alpha Lima 0-742，建立。呼叫Victor Yankee 0-3670。重复，Alpha Lima 0-742呼叫Victor Yankee 0-3670。”

Erik将烟翘在烟灰缸边上，戴上耳机。“Victor Yankee 0-3670，建立。”

“Alpha Lima 0-742，Victor Yankee 0-3670，联接建立。”

又噼啪了一会儿，那个声音才再度响起，这回清晰了些。“Lehnsherr，很高兴听见你的声音。”

Erik重又拈起烟。“我也一样，Pryde。”他说，没想到自己的嗓子会因为久不使用而变得这么嘶哑。他清了清喉咙，又吸了一口烟。

“真好，”她说，一边弄了弄身边的东西，“你延时了，让我猜猜：冰冻坏了天线？”

“没有，就是暴风雪。”Erik实话实说，一边拿钢笔敲着笔记本，“搞得信号不通。扣一分，Pryde。”

“好吧，好吧。跟我说说，我们这儿也坏了。”她说着，叹了口气，“我迟了三天，休斯顿那边不高兴了。”

Erik以前听说过她的上司，嗤了一声，搞得好像她有什么控制天气条件的异能似的。“我猜也是。噢，巴罗*已经是晚上了吗？”

_*Barrow，阿拉斯加城市，位于北极圈内。_

“伸手不见五指。你知道吗，我来之前看了《三十极夜》*，以为自己做好了准备呢。”

_*30 Days of Night，吸血鬼题材的惊悚电影。故事发生在巴罗，片名源于巴罗每年持续约30天的极夜现象。_

Erik对流行文化不感兴趣，但既然打算搬到北极圈里，有些东西就很难忽视。“害怕吸血鬼？”他说着，咧开嘴。

“当然不是，”她笑着说，“我不比你迷信，你知道的。”

Erik扬起眉毛，也笑了一声。“你知道什么，Pryde？”他说，吸了几口烟。

“你是气象学者。据我所知，迷信和科学不能共存。除非你想证明某个假说是错的。”她的嗓音上扬，隔着乙醚也听得见她的笑意，“至少你是这么跟我说的。为了我的耳朵着想，请给我你的数据？”

“好。”Erik翻了几页，一溜报出了所有的气温、风速和降雪报告。Kitty时不时肯定地嗯一声。“目前就是这么多。”

Kitty最后嗯了一声，又翻了翻纸页。“好。一周内再通话，行吗？”

“除非你不行。”Erik提醒她。

“除非我不行。”他听得见她唇边的微微笑意，几不可见。“再见，Lehnsherr。保重。”

“保重，Pryde。”

几声噼啪，然后是：“Alpha Lima 0-742，挂断。”

“Victor Yankee 0-3670，挂断。”

他脱下耳机，挂到墙上的钩子上。耳机微微摇晃。他拈起香烟抽完。

除了Kitty的名字，他只知道她来自伊利诺伊州的迪尔菲尔德，但却因故驻扎在了阿拉斯加的巴罗，收集Erik这种前哨的数据。尽管他喜爱孤独，尽管他们的对话短而无趣，她的声音却是帮助他保持精神相对正常的因素之一。一年过去，他们谈得多了，原本他只是跟她咕哝数据，现在他一样是报数据，却颇为期待周三的到来。

毕竟，这姑娘还可以。

香烟烧到尽头，Erik从椅子上起身，去了卫生间。房间旁边就是逼仄的卫生间，小淋浴间、边角锐利的金属盥洗盆和厕所挤在一起，最大化利用空间。

他脱下汗湿的背心和秋裤，走到微弱的水花下面。任何一种温暖都来之不易，所以他洗得很快，用水只用极其必须的量。纽约的年度会议上，别人常常嘲笑他，说这个隐士正好可以洗他那一年一次的澡。

Erik懒得纠正他们，但他总是隔一天洗一次澡。原因和他剃须一样，做个野人懒汉没有大碍，但也没有必要。

水在他的背上淌成细流，洗去身体的汗水。水虽然弱，却够他暖和身子，让他的血液流得更近皮肤，更有活力。几滴水流进嘴里，他趁没进喉咙吐了出去。他站在微弱的水花下，水逐渐热起来，但寒冷一离开他的骨头，Erik就关掉了水。浴室热腾腾的，满是蒸汽。他自己不热，但他的脉搏加速了，肌肉还残存着先前的锻炼，足够暖和了。

他闭上眼睛，胳膊撑着墙壁瓷砖，用肥皂打滑手，握住老二开始摸硬自己。

他动作不太小心——没有时间也没有必要。他闭着眼睛，手指轻轻地拨弄包皮环切的疤痕，直到一阵暖意从脊柱底部升起。硬得很快，他换了个握法，加快速度，皮肤上的水珠已经在冷却了。他态度敷衍，也无意享受悠长的快感，注意力集中在皮肤下的酥麻感，调出必需的画面。他只有这些画面，它们直白露骨，因经年的使用而抛光完善。他只需要这些——效率才是第一位。话语和他见过的图片混杂一片，还有他记忆中的图像——他很迟才发现它们暗示的意味——一如既往，让那种酥麻感持续，节奏稳定。意外的是，快感没有蔓延燃烧，相反，失望地停在了一个临界点前，他的身体拒绝攀越。

Erik吞回一声失望的呻吟，重新换个握法。他可以停下，硬挺过去，后天再来。他以前就这么做过，尽管他因此变得紧绷易怒，不能按时做事。他咬住嘴唇，仰起头，手指按紧了墙，注意力集中在回忆而非文字上，集中在他尝试过、但却再次失败的部分上，过滤出去。

他加快撸动，再次制造张力、重燃火花。他满心想着手滑溜溜的触感，脑中血液轰鸣。他的胸膛一起一伏，节奏急促猛烈，睾丸中的轻微收缩感涨得更紧了，外溢到他的心也收紧。然后是地动山摇，压抑的张力一泻而出，通往他的双腿。画面开始闪烁，同他飞速的脉搏一起颤动，这时他摆了摆头，脸烧起来，张力骤然爆发，毫不留情。

火焰攀上他发抖的双腿和脊柱，他哼了一声，射了出来。仿佛一道鞭子抽过他的全身，他忍住一声呻吟，三股精液重重喷上了瓷砖。之后他大声喘息，断断续续，在小小卫生间潮湿的空气中回响，使之愈发令人幽闭恐惧。

他无意识地握紧拳头，往已经染上污浊的墙壁又锤了一拳。暴力之下，淋浴间震了震。

他快速地冲了一下，然后走出淋浴间，腰间围着毛巾。浴室关着门，基本上还暖和着，但走进较为干冷的空气还是令他冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。羊毛裤、毛衣和厚袜子抵御了刺骨寒冷的侵袭。头发上的水顺着脊背流了下去，他打了个颤。

至少，有利于他保持精神警惕和集中。

穿好衣服，他开始解决饿瘪了的肚子。大部分食物都是罐头，冬天尤其如此。但时不时地，每当Erik受够了罐头，他会放纵一回，从因纽特人那里买来鱼和驯鹿肉。月初他去了一趟，还剩了一些红点鲑，可以混着块根类的蔬菜切碎，整个用锡纸包起来塞进烤炉，做起来很容易。由于简单，Edie在他很小的时候就教过他。

吃完饭，洗完盘子，他进了房间，在一本大笔记本上写下了他告诉Kitty的数字，然后开始分析细微的变化。值得研究的并不太多，即使是未经训练的人也难以忽视即将到来的低压。但正是这些细微的变化决定了你是被困暴风雪还是在安全的家中观看暴风雪。

他安静地工作着，过去几天的数据比较以其庸常清空他的头脑。没过多久，他就得出了未来三天尽可能精确的天气预报。结束时，之前尚存的些许日光早已消失在地平线后，于是他开始上床歇息了。

这儿的睡眠同其他方面一样，时时改变，不循常规。夏天，太阳永不沉落，他的睡眠时间平均在四小时左右。而今冬日将至，沉郁无所不及，抵抗毫无意义。他摞好笔记本，最后一次检查炉火，然后回到了卧室。他脱得只剩内衣，躺进厚厚的被子，裹住身子，拉灭灯，站子陷入彻底黑暗。

他一只手抓着黄铜床架，一边望着头顶的横梁。他咬紧下巴，脑中思绪奔涌撞击，互相推搡，如同车祸。白天尽是日常琐事，他尚能压制；但到了夜晚，它们照样咬他，紧追不放。

一成不变。

他可以舍弃其他的一切——舍弃一切不能帮他保暖保命的事物。他可以逐层剥开，只剩下自己的核心、自己跳动的心脏，支撑他渡过存在的真空，就像一个执行无尽任务的空间宇航员。他现在可不缺少空间，无论是哪一种。他有的是空间、地方和沉寂。置身此地，荒唐的情感无处容身，尤其是恐惧。

所有的幽灵都是头脑的造物，都是子虚乌有的幻觉。

他清空肺部空气，紧接着一阵颤抖攀上他的脊柱。Erik无视了背上旧疾的隐隐作痛，转过身背对墙壁，平复呼吸，转为缓慢和镇静。房间被月光切成两半。

毕竟，看不见的就不是真的。

* * *

 

第二天早晨起了风。冬天来得很快，几乎无雪的风是黑暗和风暴不久将至的切实预兆之一。现在，只有雪籽儿随风急落，好在不至于给地上已经很厚的雪再添一层。要说有什么，雪籽儿还没从凝滞的空中落地。

Erik系紧围巾，与此同时，Marie蹬着靴子下了扶梯，抱着一箱货物。

“给你。”她说，将箱子递给他。箱子很沉，他换个了姿势，才看清楚里面是什么。“跟平常一样，但咖啡库存很少，这个月你只能凑合着一半的咖啡豆用了。”

Erik皱眉。“半磅？”

“货运出了问题。我接到才知道，所以我也没办法。”Marie耸耸肩，说道。“我给你额外加了鸡蛋，这样不算剥削了吧。”

Erik将箱子放到雪地摩托后面。“行。”他说，从座椅下拿出为这种场合准备的扁平钩。“在下一批的单子上加半磅。”

Marie点头，拿出记事本快速写了下来。“好。那下一批给你两磅咖啡，双倍节能灯和电池，其他不变。你带了咖啡的两美元吗？”

Erik停下动作，拍了拍大衣口袋，在钥匙旁找到几张皱巴巴的钞票。

“谢谢。”Marie唱歌似的说，从他手中拽走钞票，塞进一堆空箱子上摇摇欲坠的现金箱。“不过，你需要人帮你才喝得完啊。咖啡冻着不好，你知道吧。”

Erik耸耸肩。他住站子这么久，只有Moira在这儿呆了超过一夜，今后也不会变化。他很乐意同不新鲜的豆子一同生活。“我努力。”

他捆紧带子，防止鸡蛋晃动。鸡蛋属于麻烦的奢侈品，不仅占小冰箱的位置，而且放进防冻套管前还得事先准备，不值得。不过，尽管Erik想要选择多一包香烟作为替代品，拿鸡蛋弥补咖啡的损失也够可以了。

在他身后，Marie继续卸其他驻员的板条箱，摞成整齐的一堆。清晨蒙蒙亮，太阳在地平线处若隐若现，寂静笼罩四野，只偶尔被靴子踩上金属和微弱涛声所打破。Erik想尽可能避免与人交流，所以来得很早。Moira脾气随和，但村子里其他驻员出现之后会聊天、八卦、聒噪，他总是提前离开。

他一结束，就看到通往码头的小坡上出现了两道剪影。一个是Moira，裹了许多层衣服，仍看得出她身材健美；一个则是毫无特色的蓝色毛球，必须是Hank McCoy，她带的研究生，怕冷怕得要死。Erik奇怪他为什么六个月前刚来时没有直接奔回飞机。

“早上好。”Moira说，声音闷在围巾里。McCoy只在他的茧里僵硬地挥手。

“好。”Erik最后摇了一下，测验绑带的松紧。有些食物哗啦响了，但没有移动——很好，说明不会晃飞。

McCoy转身跟Marie说钱的问题，Moira转向了他。以前他们是搭同一架飞机到这儿来的——那时Erik闷闷不乐，Moira眼睛发亮，骨瘦如柴，却并不天真——她跟他一样独自工作了很多年，直到研究生们慢慢来了。

现在，她和他保持距离，隔着帽子和围巾的细小空隙，那双警觉的深色眼睛望着他。“你他妈怎么不接电话？”

Erik从把手上摘下头盔，回头看她。“你想干嘛？”

“我想明天划船去暗礁，”她说，声音闷在嘴巴前面的一堆布料里，“但要是有暴风雪，我就去不了了。”

Erik朝她扬起眉毛。“又来刺探免费的天气预报，MacTaggert？”

NOAA每隔五天给他们一份天气预报，但考虑到他们所处的环境，预报常有错误延迟。于是Erik开始研究后不久，就开始做自己的预报。它更加准确，也是他同意在厨房墙上安装那个巨大的塑料电话的唯一原因。

“我相信你，不相信他们。而且，你符合我的需求。”她歪过头，答道。“所以呢？”

Erik没有质疑她的逻辑，戴上头盔。“没有，”他答道，昨天读过的东西记忆犹新，“暴风雪会在明晚或者后天到达。晚上之前回去，你和你的海豹就没事。”

Moira点点头。Marie拍她肩膀，她接过自己的板条箱。“好的。”她说，立刻将箱子递给了McCoy，他咕哝一声。

Erik又从把手上摘下护目镜，再次确认了衣服严实。“还有事吗？”

“没了。有事我就打你电话。”他戴好墨镜，骑上摩托。她瞥了他一眼，微微笑了。“记得接，Lehnsherr。自言自语会让你脾气不好。”

“行。”他抬脚踩油门，准备好了让这老东西活过来，这时有人叫喊。

“我去——别，Lehnsherr，等等！”

Erik惊讶地停下来，看到一阵绿夹克的影子，Marie乒铃乓啷地跑回飞机，很快拿着两个信封回来。

“只有Moira给他们寄奇奇怪怪的信，我都差点忘了。”她说，给他们一人递了一封。

Moira立刻接了她的，但Erik犹豫了，喉咙里燃起惊恐。他的手只是因为冷才发麻。他咬紧下巴，接了信，一种几年来不曾见过的焦虑窜上他的脊柱。厚而粗糙的纸张，老式的蓝色蜡封，左上角有墨水印章。

地址是对的，打印的名字拼错了。

“又到了这个时候。Hank，我们可能要有研究生了。”Moira说，她转向Erik，眼角皱起来，眉毛挑到了帽子里。“我以为你是谢绝他们的。”

“我是。”Erik告诉她。

十一年来，他都幸福地一个人做着研究。Moira身边一直有一两个研究生，帮她追踪带环的海豹。但他把第一个又是冻伤又是幽居病的弱鸡送回家之后，写了一封直白的信，告诉行政部门他不打算、并且永远不会再接收任何一个研究生了。

他没有收到回信。但至少，再也没来过初出茅庐又老抱怨的蠢货。

他猛地将信塞进大衣，又骑上摩托。

“小心北极熊！”他驶向东方，Marie叫道。Moira戳了一下McCoy，叫他挥手，然后给了他一个她标志性的两指敬礼。Erik向她回礼，再次踩了油门，向家出发，穿过雪堤，进入无垠的白色。

用了快一个小时他才回到站子，虽然没有太阳，不过气温升了几个刻度。他把箱子丢在门里，就去了测量点，血管中流淌的挫败感好像水晶一般锋利。他甚至去了海岸，进到浅水浮标旁。工作的日常感和水的冷意渗进薄薄的橡胶靴，抚平情绪。之前的轻微降雪将海豹们赶回水中。但就在他把测量杆夹在腋下、正要回到岸上的时候，左边溅起水花，他转过身，看到三颗光溜溜的头冒出水面，瞬间又沉了下去，溅起一片水花。

回到站子，他将外套放进衣柜，在厨房桌子旁坐下，信就在他的面前。没戴手套，手指下的纸张摸起来更厚了。他把它翻过来，感受分量。

这封信跟他八年前收到的那一封一模一样。为了避免更多不愉快的惊吓，他快速撕开蜡封，打开信件。最上面是大学的标志和日期，三周前的。

> 亲爱的Dr. Lehnsherr，
> 
> 我们向您通知，Mr. Charles F. Xavier提出了在我校布劳顿岛机构住宿的申请。由于该学科（生物光海洋学）无法提供居住条件，奇奇塔约克海洋生物学机构没有空余房间，考虑到Mr. Xavier的研究性质，经过深思熟虑，我系决定，在未经与Dr. Lehnsherr协商的情况下，同意Mr. Xavier在布劳顿岛气象站住宿。
> 
> Mr. Xavier预计在明年一月乘补给飞机到达奇奇塔约克。Dr. Lehnsherr应当为Mr. Xavier提供从飞机跑道到布劳顿岛气象站住处及返程的交通便利，为期两个月。
> 
> 我们为不便之处致歉。
> 
> 您真诚的，
> 
> Dr. Emma Grace Frost，
> 
> 美国纽约哥伦比亚大学极地研究系主任

纸上的字是墨水写的。

他的手发抖，内心怒气腾腾，直要扑出。Erik猛推了一把桌子，椅子撞上地板，他倒在椅子里。

他一直清楚，他们不尊重他、他的工作、他的选择。当他宣布自己乐意离群索居、几乎断绝与外面世界联系的时候，遭遇的鄙夷和怜悯令他再也不想经历一次。就好像他在做牺牲似的。社会总是断定人需要他人才能快乐，但孤独给Erik带来前所未有的和平，不必常常想起人类的狭隘与恶心。

一开始他试过反击，但最后愈演愈烈，他无力再斗，决定停止争辩。他远离尘世，消失在元素、寒冷和苔原中，终于找到自由，除去自身再无拘束。

现在，这种自由也有危险了。全都因为一个闲的没事的毛头小子。

他眼里冒红，嘴里尝到铜味。Erik走到厨房料理台边，用劲把信捏成一团，塞进垃圾桶里咖啡湿豆渣和鱼骨的下面。

垃圾深处，适得其所。


End file.
